


Tenacity is the Key

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Felix really knew how to step in it.





	Tenacity is the Key

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is not explicit, but later chapters will be.

\---

“Hargrove is going to pay for putting us on this piece of shit planet.” Felix slid his knife over the sharpening stone. The two of them had been on planet for a week now. The two of them were busy scouting out each of the armies, ready for the next big payoff when they handed their boss the planet. But first,  _ clean up. _

“He’s already paying us, Felix. What have you found out about the rebels?” Locus didn’t bother to look up from taking inventory of their gear, neatly tucking it into one of the many nearby caves. “I managed to gather some intel on the established government.”

“From what I can tell, they’re unorganized, decently sized, and really just using what they can around them to survive. I would say that once we get our hands in this, we could probably have them picked off and the planet clean in a month. Two if things get sticky.” The slide of the knife against the sharpening stone drove Felix’s point home. “These people know what they signed up for when they left the established army to create their own in rebellion, and ya know what, I’m going to enjoy leading each one, slowly and painfully to their own deaths at the hands of your troops.” Felix quirked a grin, pushing his elbow lightly into Locus’ side. 

“And we both have a few hurdles to get over first. We need to cut out their highest ranking government officials. The General on the side I got is pushy at best. She’s going to be tough to take down without encouraging peace talks and treaties between them so we can ensure that something goes wrong.” Locus set his helmet down off to the side as he continued to work through their ammo and rations. 

“Hargrove is sending us our own special forces too, right? That’s what I remember him saying the last time we were on  _ Charon _ .” 

“Well…”

“Locus don’t give me that shit.”

“He’s giving me my own task force because I have the actual army to keep back. You have a bunch of kids and unorganized rebels. He figures you can terrorize them enough on your own.”

Felix’s shoulders slumped. “Wait wait wait, so since you have ‘real army people’ and I have a bunch of kids playing war, save a few, I don’t get to use the special task force that he told both of us about, at the same time, because he figures you’ll need them more. Locus, you’re capable as a soldier. You should know that. I don’t see why---”

“He figured you would have more fun killing them yourself.”

“Pardon me?” Felix looked up at Locus, the face he had grown so used to in the last several years that he knew he wasn’t joking here. 

“You get free reign on how you want to pick them off, be it sending them out on missions where you know they will starve or slitting their throats and blaming it on my army. Hargrove said it was entirely up to you. He also gave us several rounds of explosives to use in case any ships try to leave the planet that aren’t ours.”

“So you were holding out on me to see me pout.”

“Little bit.”

“Asshole.” Felix blew him a kiss and resumed sharpening his knife. “So what do we plan to do while each of us is at the other base. I don’t want you forgetting about me while you’re there. I could send you videos.”

“Felix. No. The last one you sent went to all of  _ Charon _ and while I know Hargrove doesn’t mind our  _ partnership _ , I don’t think we should risk broadcasting it to everyone on planet while we’re trying to con them. They also don’t need to see your dick.”

“Whaaaaat. Everyone needs to see my dick. They need to know what they’re  _ missing _ so they can be like ‘wow, Felix oh god, he’s so attractive, I need to sleep with him.’ You know what I mean.” Felix licked his lips and waited for Locus to respond, staring at the stern face and blank stare. 

“Just because I enjoy you from time to time doesn’t mean everyone will. Though, use that to your advantage. You can probably break them if you play favorites and turn them against each other that way.” Locus shrugged and picked up his sniper rifle. “How many more am I going to take down with you?”

Felix looked up at Locus with a hungry look in his eye. The fact that he hadn’t upgraded his sniper rifle from the one Felix bought him years ago meant a lot to him and he got up, yanked his own helmet off and tossed it into one of their storage crates. He pulled Locus into a slow kiss, waiting for him to respond at first but was welcomed when Locus opened his mouth and the two of them kissed deeply. Felix wore down Locus’ defenses a long time ago and this was no different from the way his palm pressed into Locus’ side or how his hand held Locus closer after putting away his knife and dropping the sharpening stone for now. Felix wanted to make this last and the only way to do it was to ensure that Locus knew just how much he still meant to him, even if they wouldn’t see each other for a while.  “I was hoping you would take me down with you one more time before we leave, just so there’s a happy parting memory for the two of us.” Felix’s breath was shallow and hot against Locus’ neck as he waited for him to respond, kissing along what he could of Locus’ neck just above the collar of his exosuit. “Please?” Felix flashed a grin. 

Locus let out a deep breath as he tried to resist all of Felix charms before pushing him back against the cave wall. “You make it hard to say no. Up against the cave wall.”

Felix snorted and pulled Locus along with him, his back to the wall. “Such a romantic.” 

“Quiet.”

\---

Felix watched with interest at the group of rebels that he had “picked.” Locus had reasoned with him that it made more sense for him to go with the rebels and he the Federal Army because the Federal army would respond better to a cold, quiet mercenary than Felix. It also afforded him the opportunity to see what each of these soldiers were like as soon as he got the chance to pull them under his wing. Who knows? There might even be some fighters in their group, but he had plans on how to squash those. He could see what passed for their General, or at least a leader, since his underlings were still saluting him and making him an easy target. Jesus, these people needed to learn at least Rule Number One.  _ Though _ , Felix thought, raising his sniper scope,  _ it made it that much easier to shatter the man’s visor with a squeeze of his finger.  _  Felix pulled back into cover after the shot rang out, the ensuing chaos of everyone scrambling to help their fallen leader making his heart flutter. Felix ensured to reload his sniper as he watched the group for the next few days. 

He shook his head at how easy it had been to monitor their activities. He could probably pick them off one by one if he sat and waited out the patience, but Hargrove had told them ‘ _ make it look like they killed each other in this. No one would question that. Keep the war going.’ _ He and Locus were just there to stir the pot once they had gotten in close enough with the people in charge. Felix didn’t see the point of not putting them on edge before he got down there though. That was part of the fun.

\---

A few days later, the commotion died down over the Rebel General being taken out. Felix continued to watch the small group of rebels, though he couldn’t tell if someone else had taken up the torch as leader. He noticed there was a lot less saluting towards anyone, unlike the prior days. Felix raised an eyebrow.  _ Hm, they’re smarter than I expected. That’s going to be a pain. _ Felix thought about calling Locus, but they had their next meeting set for two weeks from now. 

Both would claim to go scouting in the area, giving the idea that they were there to help. The idea already made him sick, having to play nice with these people, but the idea of being able to potentially fool them so fully filled him with so much pride, he was brimming with it.  _ They’re never going to see it coming. They aren’t going to see me when I finally betray them and kill off the last of them with Locus at my side. Each and every one of them are going to fall at our feet as we take this planet before we head off onto our next mission. _ He started thinking of the best ways to keep the people on this rock for as long as possible. With Locus having his own set of troops to do work in the shadows, he had to rely on his own senses. 

True to his namesake, Felix scouted out the all of the hills surrounding the group of rag tag soldiers, looking for patterns in their patrols and weaknesses in their base. His lips curled into a grin when he figured out the best way to go about things. A few days before his first check in with Locus, Felix just walked up as close to the “front door” as he could get. With a spring in his step and all his weapons fully loaded, he waved to the troops raising their guns at him in defense. 

“Who are you?” A female voice rang out, further back in the crowd as Felix continued to advance. 

“Just someone who’s heard about your plight on this planet and wants to help the little guy win. Civil War is an awful thing to have happen, but if you want to survive, you know you have to win, right? You have to show them exactly what you’re made of and that your ideals are just as important. I just figured you guys might want a little help. See---”

The woman from before had been pushing her way through the crowd, shoving her gun in Felix’s face. “I said, who  _ the fuck _ are you?”

“Lieutenant Kimball, calm down,” another female voice called from behind her, parting the soldiers as she came up to Felix, still completely in shock at being cut off. “A mercenary on our side might not be a bad idea. We don’t have a lot to offer though, at least not in the sake of credits, but we can likely come to some sort of agreement when it comes to payment.” General Li nodded at the Lieutenant to stand down, and Kimball lowered her weapon but didn’t stop staring him down.

“We don’t know that we can trust him,” Kimball stated to General Li loud enough for anyone to hear. 

“We also don’t know that we can’t. Mercenaries tend to be pretty strict with how they run their business. Keep paid up and they do what you ask, isn’t that right Mr.---” she gestured over to Felix. 

“It’s just Felix, General. Nothing more to it than that.” His smile grew wider as he noticed the Lieutenant’s stance get more and more rigid. “I’m even willing to work for weapons and something to eat. You keep me fed and access to your base’s arsenal of weapons and I don’t think there’s too much that we have to worry about.” He stared off into the distance as he finally saw one of the alien pillars that Hargrove had mentioned in his briefing on this mission. This planet had plenty to harvest from it and Felix wanted to make sure he got just that.


End file.
